ReaRea's Teenage Games of DOOM!
by Tsaritsa'Ryeya
Summary: Two authors get bored and decide to solve it with torture--- I mean good old fashioned teenage games! I Never, Suck and Blow, Blind Date, Guess Who, and Truth and Dare! Cowritten by Darlene-Ala-Mode. T for... messed up things. SEND IN TRUTHS AND DARES!
1. I Never

**ReaRea's Teeange Game of DOOM**

Somewhat co-written by Darlene-Ala-Mode. My list is:

1. I Never

2. Suck and Blow

3. Blind Date

4. Guess Who

5. Truth or Dare

LONG LIVE THE KING OF POP!

Disclaimer: If I owned Making Fiends, that show would be two different shades of messed up. I do not own Donnay or Xav, but I do own Josiah and Mig.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" says a dirty blond girl with a short sleeved purple shirt with orange writing on it that said "Jane's Addiction," a long black and white sleeved shirt underneath it, and blue jeans.. "My name is ReaRea Rabbit, but you may call me ReaRea or Rea, whichever works. Welcome to my version of TEENAGE GAMES! It's like Darlene's, but probably more… Crueler."

"Let's met our contestants!" A curtain opens up and there are flashing lights. They are from left to right: Charlotte, Vendetta, Marvin, Malachi, Mort, Marion, Maggie, Chardonnay, Xavier, Migdalia, Josiah and… Michael Jackson?

"Woah! Who let Wacky Jacky in?" ReaRea asked in anger. "Whatever… Anyway, our first game is 'I Never.' Who here HAS NOT played 'I Never?'"

Everyone but Michael Jackson raises their hands. "Hee hee! OW!"

"Mr. Jackson, if you do not shut up, I will remove you…" Charlotte giggled. "Okay kids, we're playing it with VODKA!"

"Uh, Miss Rabbit?"

"WHAT BILL? Can't you see I'm workin' here?"

"These kids are under aged, they can't drink vodka."

"So?"

"If you kill them, what's the point of this game show?"

"UHM… Well, we can always torture the people in the 'Naruto' section?"

"Do you KNOW how many of these are in that section?"

"Point well taken, Billy." ReaRea sighed and turned back to the victims--- I MEAN CONTESTANTS. "Okay, instead of VODKA, we're playing with… Crush Orange Soda. GET IN A CIRCLE!"

The contestants did as they were told. "Now, here is the rules, someone will say something like 'I've never kissed a fire hydrant,' and if that applies to you, you take a drink."

"CAN I GO FIRST?" ReaRea's eyes shifted toward the hyper blue girl.

"I really don't give a **censored**."

"MISS RABBIT! You can't say that on LIVE TELEVISION!"

"**CENSORED** YOU, TED, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Charlotte giggled. "Have fun!"

* * *

Charlotte sat there and looked at her fellow contestants. "This is going to be fun! I've never… I'VE NEVER LIKED STRAWBERRIES!"

Migdalia and Michael Jackson took a drink.

"Your turn, Vendetta!"

"I've never wanted to be on this STUPID show." Michael and Charlotte drank.

"This is pointless," Maggie said. "Isn't this supposed to be revealing?"

"Then, you reveal something about yourself!" Xavier screamed.

"I've never kissed a girl, there!" Mort, Michael, Marvin, and Xavier took a drink.

"Oh! I have one! I've never skipped class to go make out in the halls!" Xavier and Chardonnay took a drink and everyone just stared in awe.

"DONNAY! You naughty girl!" Migdalia giggled.

"Damn, Xav." Xavier flipped off Mort.

"I've never kissed a boy…" Michael Jackson, Malachi and Marvin took a drink.

"WHAT THE **CENSORED**, MARVIN?"

"_Malachi?_" Josiah signed.

"WE WERE DRUNK OKAY?"

"I, uhm… I've never gone past first base?" Michael, Malachi and Marvin took another shot.

"GROSS!" Michael licked his lips.

"So… You boys like…"

"NO!"

"I've never had a crush on Charlotte." Marion looked at Marvin as he took a shot.

"Why are we all picking on ME?"

"Because you slept with MALACHI!" Maggie yelled.

"I did not sleep with him!"

"HOW FAR DID YOU GO?"

"…Third base?" Everyone began to gag. Xavier turned to Chardonnay.

"They were drunk for ONE NIGHT and they got to third! I've been dating you a year now, and I haven't seen you shirtless!"

"WOAH! Too much information!" Marion sat there, sipping her soda in silence as everyone began to yell.

"VIER! You promised you wouldn't bring that up!"

"I am fifteen goddam years old! I have been dating you for a year, almost two, and I haven't seen anything naked yet! I AM A MAN, DAMMIT!"

"WELL KEEP LOOKING AT THAT PLAYBOY IF YOU'RE GOING TO **CENSORED** ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"I cannot BELIEVE you went to third base with Malachi!"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"That is SO not an excuse!" Maggie yelled.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"I DON'T!"

"You know Maggie," Marvin began. "You care an _awful lot_ about Malachi."

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"For the last time I will not kiss thee!"

"Oh come on, little boy!"

"_This is stupid_," Josiah signed to Migdalia.

"Amen, Chico."

"What's third base?" Everyone, except Charlotte and Marion, who were chatting about nothing, had ceased all conversations. They looked over at Vendetta.

"Uh…" There was a long silence.

"Yeah!" Charlotte agreed.

"Well, uh…"

"Would you like me to show you, little girl?" ReaRea stormed out from back stage, screaming about something.

"MR. JACKSON!"

"Well, sorry if I try to enlighten the children!"

"I am so making sure they never let you back on!" Rea pulled out a gun.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone except Charlotte screamed. ReaRea pulled the trigger and shot Michael Jackson.

"Oh **censored**," she screamed. "I KILLED MJ!"

"Oh, look what you did now!"

"**Censored** off, Ted!"

"Look, Rea," Ted ran out on stage and began to comfort her. "We'll take care of this okay? You just keep running the game show; we'll take care of the body."

"O-okay." ReaRea sniffed. Ted and Bill dragged the body off the stage and ReaRea turned to the contestants. "O-o-okay, continue p-p-p-playing."

"This game is STUPID."

"Then tune in n-n-n-next time f-f-f-for 'Suck and Blow.'" The camera cut, but you could her loud crying.

* * *

Well, that went NO WHERE.

Oh God, did I dare go near a Marvin/Malachi pairing? I guess they were drunk, so it doesn't matter.

More… organized thoughts in the next chapter. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES!

**Character: (Canon Character or OC)**

**Truth or Dare?: EXPLAIN HERE PLEASE.**


	2. Suck and Blow

**ReaRea's Teenage Games of DOOM!**

1. I Never

2. Suck and Blow

2. Blind Date

4. Guess Who

5. Truth or Dare

* * *

**We now return to ****ReaRea's Teenage Games of Doom****. Followed by ****Dude, Where's My Fiend Mix?**

* * *

"Hi everybody!" ReaRea is looking like she did when the show first started, and the death of MJ did not phase her. "ReaRea Rabbit here again with Teenage Games! Everyone, meet our contestants!"

It is the same group from last time, all sitting in a circle, Marvin, Charlotte, Mort, Marion, Malachi, Maggie, Josiah, Migdalia, Xavier, Chardonnay, and Vendetta.

"Oh **censored**." ReaRea said. "UNEVEN NUMBERS OF BOYS! Bring in Grudge!"

Grudge is now human through an unexplainable process. "HEY1 LET ME GO!"

"I wanted to see some girl-on-girl!" Xavier called.

"XAVIER!"

"We don't cross that line here, Xavier!" ReaRea said in fake shock.

"Well, we had admitted on live television Marvin and Malachi had a drunken love affair…" Maggie growled.

"You're still mad about that?" Marvin said in shock.

"Yippee! A new player!" Charlotte giggled.

"This game is suck and blow…" Mort and Xavier did an air hi-five from across the circle. "NOT THAT KIND OF SUCK AND BLOW! God, get your mind out of the gutters, or I will cross that line that we will probably cross later!

"Anyway, here is the game: you are all in a circle, now alternately standing as boy-girl, boy-girl… I will give… Charlotte this card and she has to 'suck in' so it will stick to her lips. Then, she will lean over to Mort and she will 'blow' the card from her mouth, while Mort sucks it in. If you drop it, you must kiss the person you were passing it too.

We have created a life system. If you drop it once, you kiss. If you drop it twice, you make out. If you drop it three times, you're out. If you have already lost a life and you kiss someone with all their lives, you get to choose if it is either kiss or make out."

Marvin sat there, giving Mort dirty looks, as if to say _if you purposely drop it, I know where you live_. Mort took the hint and took the card, not dropping it. He then leaned over to Marion, and dropped it, kissing her on the lips.

It was going well until Migdalia dropped it, passing it to Xavier. Mig started to panic.

"I CAN'T KISS HIM!"

"Why the **censored** not?"

"You're my best friend's boyfriend who happens to be the BIGGEST pervert."

"Second biggest, next to Mort," Marion commented.

"HEY NOW!"

"I'm pretty sure Xavier's the biggest here." It grew silent and Chardonnay looked around. "PERVERTS! God, get your minds out of the gutter. Go ahead Mig."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah." And Migdalia gave Xavier a peck on the lips. Xavier placed the card in his mouth and "dropped" it going to Chardonnay.

"Whoops, my bad."

"Make out, I'm guessing?"

"Uh, duh!"

* * *

**We interrupt this show for a special announcement. A giant kitty is on the loose. BEWARE! That is all.**

* * *

The scene goes back, and Xavier and Chardonnay have stopped, while everyone is in shock. Chardonnay picks up the card and passes it to Grudge, who passes it to Vendetta, who passes it to Marvin, who "accidently" drops it passing it to Charlotte.

"HOLD ON! God dammit, why do I get the feeling you boys are dropping this ON PURPOSE?"

"We are not!"

"_How dare you accuse me!_" Josiah signed in anger. "_You are a __**censored censored!**__"_

"Okay… Xavier drops it on Chardonnay, Mort drops it on Marion, and now MARVIN drops it on CHARLOTTE. I think I see a pattern!"

"So what?"

"Why did I agree to this?" ReaRea shrugged.

* * *

**Elsewhere, Ted and Bill are trying to dispose of Michael Jackson's body…**

* * *

"Where are we going to dump it, Ted?"

"In the lake, Bill!"

"Brilliant, Ted!"

As they pull up to the lake, and open the trunk, they find the body is gone.

"Oh **censored**."

"Where'd that **censored** go?"

_Hee hee! OW!_

* * *

**Back at the studio, Marvin, Xavier, and Mort are hanging upside down above a pool of alligators…**

* * *

"REAREA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KISS CHARLOTTE!"

"Nobody rigs the games but me!" ReaRea laughed. "Join us next time for 'Blind Date!'"

* * *

This... Is the result of crack. DO YOU HEAR ME? Crack.

The next chapter… Will be the worst… Probably.


	3. Blind Date

**ReaRea's Teenage Games of DOOM!**

1. I Never

2. Suck and Blow

2. Blind Date

4. Guess Who

5. Truth or Dare

* * *

**Welcome to ****ReaRea's Teenage Games of DOOM!**** With your host… REAREA!**

* * *

"Thanks, everybody!" ReaRea grinned. "Our next game is blind date."

Mort, Marion, Maggie, Charlotte, Vendetta, Marvin, Malachi, and Grudge are standing up by the wall.

"Okay, this game may be a bit confusing. We will pick who will go first…" She held out a hat with two slips of papers in it. "Whoever draws the X gets to be the daters."

Vendetta and Grudge stepped forward, and Vendetta held up an X. Grudge stared at his piece of paper.

"Dear ReaRea, I think you're hot too… Love, the Ohio State Buckeye."

"THAT WAS NOT--- Never mind." ReaRea took Grudge's pieces of paper and began to explain the rules.

"The girls will be the daters. We are going to blindfold the guys and the girls will pick a guy. You must disguise yourself and ask them out on a date. Then kiss them. When you are done, sit at the table.

Boys, you must guess which girl asked you out… You usually get three guesses but I'm still mad about last week's episode so I'm going to give you just one guess. So don't **censored** up."

The boys were blindfolded and sat down in chairs.

Mystery Girl number one said this to Mort: "Hi! I'm a cheerleader and I like short guys with glasses because they are SEXY. Wanna go out?" She had a high pitched voice. She kissed Mort then sat down.

Mystery girl number two said this to Grudge: "You must work out A LOT. I just love men who care about what they look like… Do you play sports? I play hockey. We should hook up." She had this kind of lower voice with an overdramatic accent to it. She kissed Grudge and sat down.

Mystery girl number three said this to Malachi: "Well, I've never been kissed before.. It's not really my thing… I wait until marriage… But we should hang out…" She had a shy voice. She kissed Malachi and then sat down.

Mystery girl number four said this to Marvin: "This is freaking stupid." She kissed Marvin, and then sat down.

The guys removed their blindfolds, and Marvin said, "I think I know who mine was!"

"Who?"

"Vendetta!"

"No, you stupid boy."

"I think mine was Charlotte," Mort said.

"Nope!" Charlotte giggled.

"Mine was… Maggie?"

"Good job, Grudge." Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

"And mine was… Marion?"

"Nope! I was Marvin's!"

"I was able to disguise myself well so that Mort thought I was that STUPID blue girl…"

"I was yours, Malachi!"

"WE DID IT! WE MADE IT THROUGH ONE GAME!" ReaRea screamed. "Okay, now we switch roles!" Then, in shock, Ted and Bill ran in.

"HE'S GONE!"

"Who?" They all asked.

"Michael Jackson!"

"I know, I killed him."

"HIS BODY IS GONE!"

_Hee hee! You can't catch me… I'm the Gingerbread Man! OW!_

"Oh great! Now he's haunting us!" Ted said.

"You better get us out of this or you're FIRED!"

"**Censored** off, Ted."

"You better get him or you are FIRED!" Ted and Bill stormed off.

"Okay, guys," ReaRea said. "Or next game is… BEST GHOSTBUSTERS PARODY!"

"You," Vendetta pointed. "Are just lazy."

"I know, just go get Michael Jackson's ghost!

* * *

**Next, on MF TV is ****Grudge Doo, Where Are You?**

* * *

Marvin walks in dressed as Fred, Charlotte is dressed as Daphne, Vendetta is Shaggy, Mort is Velma, and Grudge is Scooby Doo.

"Thank God I'm out of this parody!" Maggie commented from the sidelines.

"M-my, okay gang," Marvin stuttered. "We need to split up and look for clues."

"Wait… Isn't that what gets people killed?"

"Morton, this is a Scooby Doo parody, not a horror movie." Mort nodded.

"Me, Charlotte, and Mort will go back stage. Vendetta, you and Grudge check out here on stage and in the studio audience."

"No! I will not be told what to do by a QUIVERING spineless boy!"

"You kind of have to, Vendetta," Grudge told her. "I mean, this may be a parody but we still have to abide by the Scooby Doo rules…"

"NO!"

"Eh, whatever."

"Hee hee!"

"Did anyone else hear that? Charlotte asked.

"I'm bad! I'm bad!"

"I heard that!" Grudge said.

"Wait a minute… THAT'S NOT MICHAEL JACKSON!" Mort said, as he watched "Michael Jackson" moonwalk over some wires and trip. "It's… Ted Kennedy?"

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you medaling kids!"

"Okay, how many dead people are in this series? Really, ReaRea?"

* * *

**Hi, ReaRea here from ****ReaRea's Teenage Games of DOOM!**** Join us next time for an AWESOME game of "Guess Who!"**

* * *

I rushed it. I don't even like the game "Blind Date" anyway…


End file.
